edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy's Parents (Biography)
Background information about Jimmy's parents. This concerns VampireMeerkat's design. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Sasha Ann 30 years old Light blonde hair Basic Information Sasha Ann is Jimmy's mother. She is a small, shy and fragile woman, with a behaviour similar to Jimmy's. She's never had a job and doesn't have to do any house chores, since her husband treates her like a goddess. Even though she gets incredibly spoiled by him, she doesn't abuse his loyalty and love. She is what you see, and doesn't have any hidden personality traits. Past (detailed) Sasha Ann was raised with great care; ever since she was born she had the strange habit to get badly hurt at least every hour of the day. Because her parents shielded her for everything and everyone, she became rather pale skinned, scared of life, and very naive. She didn't have a particularly nice childhood. Even though she has always been a beautiful girl, her surroundings thought she was whiny and pathetic. This was one of the reasons why she didn't have many friends in her life. Another reason being her parents forbidding her to have contact with other people, because she might get hurt, either physically or emotionally. Summer Vacation; Sasha Ann was 20 and her parents finally decided to leave the country for the first time and so they headed for Italy. There Sasha Ann met her future husband for the first time: Jonathan, being a real ladiesman, spotted her walking around and was determined to talk with her, but was only able to get close the moment her parents lost her out of sight in the crowded streets. The stranger made Sasha Ann nervous, especially because her parents weren't anywhere to be seen and was forced to respond to Jonathan's greeting. Yet she was easily flattered by his simple compliments, as she'd never recieved compliments before. It didn't take long until her parents ran into the scene and chased him away, forbidding Sasha Ann to talk to him ever again. Jonathan stalked them around the entire day and even followed them to their parked trailer the next evening. When he saw Sasha Ann coming outside alone, he immediately approached her and proposed to her to give her a tour through the rest of the city. She told her parents she had to go to the restroom, and left with Jonathan. In the city he bought her a dress and entered a restaurant so she could use the bathroom to try out her new dress. Jonathan claimed afterwards that only costumers were allowed to use the bathroom and so he bought her dinner. After her mother called Sasha Ann on her cellphone and her father recognised the sounds he heard on the background, they appeared at the restaurant soon after their call, and scolded Jonathan for abusing a young girl's innocence. Sasha Ann's parents didn't hestitate any longer and were going to leave Italy right away. After a few hours they stopped at a gas station, and while both parents where out of sight, Jonathan appeared next to the trailer window Sasha Ann was present at and asked her to come with him. (under construction) Jonathan 39 years old Blonde hair Basic Information Jonathan is Jimmy's father. He is a professional barber. He's a small and caring man; but only for his wife. He can't stand it when other men get her attention or stare at her, and can be dangerously sly and mean whenever he believes the situation asks him to be. Jonathan is a real charmer and had many other relationships before Sasha Ann, though he has claimed she was different from all the girls he ever met. He hardly calls Sasha Ann by her actual name, and uses words like "flower", "pearl", "diamond", "puppet" and "princess" instead. Past Jonathan met Sasha Ann when he was on vacation in Italy himself. He used to have many riches, but left it behind so he could live a regular life with his love and his son. He never speaks about his past or his origin, therefore nobody knows where he used to live and what he did before meeting Sasha Ann. Trivia *Sasha Ann slightly resembles Jimmy *Sasha Ann resembles Jimmy's general behaviour *Jonathan resembles Jimmy *Jonathan resembles Jimmy's "secret" behaviour *The red car Eddy was washing in the episode "Sir Ed-a-Lot" is Jonathan's *Jimmy's parents are the first characters who recieved a past and a detailed encounter See also *Parents Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters